1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed toward an improved broom. The invention is more particularly directed toward an improved broom for use on building and renovation projects. The invention is also directed toward an adapter for converting a broom to the improved broom.
2. Description of the Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under CFR .sctn..sctn. 1.97-1.99
Brooms, having a head with bristles projecting therefrom and a handle attached to the head, are often used on building or renovation projects to clean up the surface area where the work is taking place. However, the surface area being cleaned could have nails or adhered pieces of building material left in or on the surface. When a new shingle roof is being installed, for example, the broom is used to clean away the loose debris remaining on the roof after the old shingles have been removed. However, the sweeper often encounters roofing nails left sticking up from the roof after the shingles have been removed. The sweeper has to carry a hammer to remove these nails. Similarly, when replacing a tile floor, a broom is employed to sweep up the debris after the tiles have been removed. The sweeper often encounters pieces of tile that still are adhered to the floor however and requires a separate tool, such as a scraper, to remove them.